When a customer orders a product from a retailer, the retailer first checks if such product is available in stock. If the product is in stock, the retailer will deliver the product from his/her inventory. Otherwise, the retailer may look into the shipments in route and check to see if such delivery in the near future can meet the customer's demand. In the area of electronic appliances, it may be important for retailers to match incoming shipments with customers' product orders to optimize the revenue and keep the customer satisfied. Also, product orders sometimes permit partial delivery and/or partial fulfillment. A partial delivery situation occurs when a seller cannot deliver all the products in a product order to the customer at once, and the customer agrees that the products can be delivered partially. A partial fulfillment situation occurs when the seller cannot fully satisfy the requirements of the customer because of limited storage and/or transportation capacity, fluctuations in customer demand, and/or delays in the delivery of product components, for example, and the seller partially fulfills the product order by delivery a portion of the ordered products. However, conventional methods do not provide a mechanism that matches incoming shipments with product orders in an efficient and/or accurate matter, as well as account for partial delivery and partial fulfillment situations.